


my love, where art thou? (return, my loveliest dove)

by crionsmush



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Ryan Bergara, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Andrew Ilnyckyj, Demon Shane Madej, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Heartache, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Adam Bianchi/Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Minor Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shane misses Ryan, alot, gay everywhere, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crionsmush/pseuds/crionsmush
Summary: For where thou art, there is the world itself,With every several pleasure in the world,And where thou art not, desolation.





	my love, where art thou? (return, my loveliest dove)

Ryan is out on vacation, somewhere very far from Los Angeles. Shane doesn't know where, he has no clue. He remembers Ryan telling him where, he thinks he told him he's somewhere in Europe. He went to go on a trip with Steven as a vacation.

Shane misses him a whole lot. He wished he could've went with him, but he never got a chance to suggest. Ryan left the scene whenever he tried to bring it up, the small lad was already leaving to the airport when Shane finally had the perfect chance to ask if he could come. Now he's all alone.

Everything's a bit dull without his angelic presence. No positive energy or any reassurance that Ryan wasn't down in the dumps, he'd feel lonelier as the days go by. Shane would say he felt colder, but he was created with hellfire. He was always warm. But for once, he felt himself cooling down.

The warmth was natural, it wasn't anything special. It wasn't the warmth one would feel as if their chest had blossomed meadows, stomach riddled with butterflies, internal blissful was whenever someone was nearby. Only Ryan could bring such magnificent feeling.

Oh, how much he misses him.

He slugs around the office as per usual, except he's more quiet than usual. He's isolated himself from the rooms that carry crowds, he stays in rooms where there were rarely anyone there.

Lunch, he would sit down in a quiet place and look on his phone. Wishing for a specific person to text him, tell him how he's doing. But he barely gets any. How pitiful.

It's been two months without his precious little angel nearby. Two months alone, wallowing in desolation. He awaited for Ryan's arrival with his upmost patience. Even if if it felt like years went by, even if it felt like time was going slower than usual. Shane would wait for him.

He could simply teleport himself to his location. Normally, teleportation requires the person to know what the place looked like; what the person remembers about the place, memories, images of locations. Shane, being an ancient beast, he knows what Europe looks like. Only, he doesn't know which part or what country Ryan is in.

However, he and Ryan are mates. Forbidden mates, the cliché type. They've bounded, mated, and made a connection between each other. He could easily picture Ryan and he'd be there, right next to him. But he restrains himself from doing so.

Ryan was happy, he had to be happy. Random times in the day he could feel his chest resonate faintly with joy, he knew already that it was Ryan's feelings and not his. Being connected had its perks when you were worried about your significant other.

No matter how far, you'd still feel the faintest hint of your loved one's feelings. And no matter how far, you could mind link your mate clearly. But if you're closer in distance, then the connection between mates is even better.

Shane uses a majority of his willpower to not randomly send telepathic messages to Ryan, ask him how his day ways; how much fun he's having; if he saw any silly ghosts. He didn't want to be a killjoy, it was tempting though. Natural demon instincts. He'd halt them off for Ryan any day.

However, Ryan does send a few messages from time to time. Shane cherishes them all, they'd even have a brief chat in some occasions.

‘ _Steven just told me he thought frogs were jumping lily pads, how hilarious is that?_ ’

‘ _jumping lily pads? My, tell the mad man to take a rest. He's high!_ ’

‘ _You're hilarious, Shane._ ’

Some mind links he'd ask if Shane was okay, since Shane always radiated loneliness and sadness wherever he went. His mood affected those around him, one of the reasons why he had isolated himself more than usual from his co-workers. Shane always tells him that he's fine.

He has a fellow diabolical friend who's going through the same thing, almost. Except in his friend's scenario, there's one mortal in the polygamy relationship and they all haven't mated. It's very easy to tell who's finished the steps of connecting with your soulmate, scents and all.

Andrew Ilnyckyj and Adam Bianchi. They both miss the human cream puff, Steven Lim.

No, the trio itself aren't mates. Andrew has been in a relationship with Adam for a few decades, the angel and demon weren't each other's halves; but they made it count. When Andrew met Steven, his actual other half, he decided to make their relationship a threeway.

It's like a demon and angel looking after a mortal, it was quite adorable.

When one of the two both pass Shane, they'd have a talk of how much they miss their partners. And then have a talk about their day, then walk away. They're both still quite sad, but their shoulders were lifted slightly after sharing some of their emotions.

The days went by painfully slow, it wasn't great for Shane's cold heart that developed a craving that would grow every day. He tried his best not to let his negative emotions seep out and affect his co-workers during work hours, he can't help it. There's always at least one person who starts tearing up or putting their head on the desk out of stress.

He thought Ryan wasn't ever going to come back, or he was staying in Europe for for a year. The thought sounds like torture. 

Luckily, good things come to those who wait.

When Shane heard that Ryan is returning, he was a beacon full of positivity. Literally. The atmosphere around him was more chipper and up, everyone was smiling. Shane was grinning ear-to-ear. He'd almost dropped his human act, he had almost shown his partial.

If he had dropped it, he was sure his pointed tail would be wagging like a happy puppy. He would be crawling on the walls to let out the excited energy, he would make several coffee cups to make up for the many drinks he missed to give Ryan every morning, he would stretch his wings to the fullest and fly.

Who wouldn't be over-the-top joyfully happy? Ryan was coming home, baby! The glorious man himself is returning.

Shane can't wait to see his handsome face again.

 

* * *

 

“Madej.” Andrew greeted Shane in waiting area for the flight that was coming, his were lips curled upwards. He had his hand intertwined with a shy bearded fellow whose face was equally excited.

Shane returned the look, his eyes glistening. “Ilnyckyj, Bianchi.”

Andrew took a seat next to him, Adam sat next to Andrew. They were all here for the same reason; they were lovesick fools who can't wait for their special someone to arrive. The whole scenario was undoubtly adorable.

Shane was carrying Ryan's two Paddington dolls, a heart shaped chocolate box, and a couple balloons. Andrew had a gift in his arms, Adam also had one while carrying a kazoo. As mentioned earlier, they are proud lovesick fools, as always. 

The three deities conversed about how excited they were for a majority of their chatter, the topic went from how pumped they were to their partners to cheese. How did they manage to shift the topic into something else entirely? God knows how, it just happened.

They've decided to walk around the airport when the flight was delayed. They were worried at first, then assured each other that the plane wasn't going to crash. How? Since Adam was an angel, he tried to use some of his energy to see if Steven was okay. He struggled a bit since Steven was not his, but he managed.

He told them that the two were fine. They're going to arrive soon. So here they are, walking around aimlessly until their legs hurt. They bought some food to satisfy their hunger as they wait for their beloved.

Hours after hours, there was finally an announcement of their arrival. Apparently, they were in the wrong terminal and the correct place to wait for them to come out was at the other side of the damn airport. Bloody hell. Good thing they were deities, ay?

They couldn't use their powers since they were in public and there was CCTV's everywhere, and I mean  _everywhere_. Even in the bathroom, not in the stalls obviously but still. A stubborn, grumpy child-look was the most emotional Shane has seen Andrew do. It was funny.

“You look like a child.” Shane commented, Andrew's pupils turned into slits for a brief moment to glare at him. Adam's eyes glimmer in amusement, his holy presence was radiant. But never as much as Ryan's.

Andrew huffed, “Speak for yourself, Shane.” He retorted. The said man smiled and continued to speed walk to the waiting area. He was almost running speed with his long legs; he was fast enough when he was walking, how much more if he tried to walk fast?

They saw the plane land and they saw workers get the baggage, Shane couldn't contain his excitement anymore. He had forgotten to not let his aura seep out. Loads of people were suddenly smiling, some giggled then was perplexed as to why. Pure entertainment.

The three stood there, waiting for the people to roll in. Shane held the chocolate box and two teddies tightly, the balloons swooshing in the air. Andrew had his fingers tapping on the box as he waited, he could sense their presence coming closer.

The more closer he felt their other halves get, the more clearer their bond was. Shane felt a sense of surprise, he stifled back a chuckle. Ryan probably felt the onslaught of excitement that came from Shane. That surprise mixed into Shane's own cheery mood.

He couldn't hide his smile when he heard Ryan mutter in his head.

‘ _You seem happy._ ’

Shane laughed internally as a reply,p. When he saw people finally walking through the doors, his eyes soared far and wide for the short featherbird he had missed. His little angel that had loved berries, specifically boysenberries, and bears with hats. He was glad he was tall.

His angel's holy presence wasn't hard to detect, it was coming closer. Shane could feel their bond turning stronger and clearer the more they neared, Shane could properly feel Ryan's excitedness mixed in with his own, Shane proudly held his balloons, chocolate box, and Ryan's two teddies with glee.

Any second he's going to walk out of that exit.

Any second he could be jumping out in glee.

Then, Shane saw a silver-haired man beside an undercover angel taking a form of a mortal. Immediately, Adam and Andrew engulfed Steven in a hug. The trio smiling broadly with happy fulfilled smiles that went ear-to-ear. It was a beautiful sight.

Shane took in the sight of Ryan walking towards him, he was frozen by the glorious being that was in front of him. The glorious being he had yearned for months. He missed him, and now he's here. He's actually here and he's standing in front of him and –

“I see my looks have stunned thee.” Ryan comments cheekily. His voice was equivalent to a choir in a church, it was music to Shane's ears. “Also, holy smokes dude! Thanks for all the gifts, I appreciate it. I have something for you too but it's not as ..– ”

Shane smiled, Ryan continued to ramble about a present. But no present can compare to Ryan, Ryan himself is enough to be a gift that could make Shane giddy and run around with bliss. Ryan was more than a present, though, he was beyond special.

The demon wrapped his lanky arms around Ryan in a tight embrace, halting the angel from running his mouth. He rests his head on Ryan's shoulder, a tired yet fond and glad look on his face. He savoured the person he an enveloped, hugging him with care.

All that exhausting, drowsy, and lonely feelings came crashing into Shane all at once. But it didn't matter. He was too happy to care, his heart was soft after a long ride of horrible loneliness and isolation, the longing for another beside him. He was here now. Ryan is here, Ryan is back.

He felt Ryan pat his back as he chuckles, he could sense him feeling shy and could feel those butterflies fly around. Or was the butterflies just him? Who knows.

Ryan pulled away, their arms were still linked together. It was a miracle how nothing was dropped on to the ground yet. “Alright, big guy. Let's go home. I have so much to tell you.” Ryan nudged his head towards the trio who was already ahead of them.

Shane kept his smile, their happiness radiated around the people around them. It made the atmosphere positive and clean. It was wholesome and wonderful, all Shane could see was Ryan. He nodded, intertwining his left hand with Ryan's right after shifting the items in his hands.

Ryan recoils and reaches an arm out to grab the two teddy bears, “Hey — hold on, let me help you there. You're overstocked with lots of crap.” Shane lets him, he's a bit relieved to have those off of him. It was difficult to carry them all at once.

“I'm goddamn Hercules! I'm a big boy, fear me.” Shane joked, making Ryan wheeze briefly. The Angel thwacked Shane's arms lightly before interlocking their arms and connecting their hands, the two grinned together.

Ryan shakes his head. “Don't you need to be intimidating to be feared?” He quipped, glancing up at the tall demon. The said diabolical man narrows his eyes, he puffed his cheeks out. Ryan snickers. He's seen Shane scary, he's a creature from down below after all.

If Shane was in partial form, his pointed tail would either be wagging or arched around Ryan. He'll find out when they're both home. For now, the two walked together just a few feet behind the trio ahead of them. 

As they trek towards the exit, Shane looks down at Ryan. The angel was retorting something back towards Steven, who sqwacks and replies hastily.

The world silenced around him as he stared at the short angel beside him, he felt calmness surge through him. He felt complete. He felt like he should be here, here with his other half. His other half who never fails to make him laugh. A person he cherishes dearly.

He's beside someone who he makes happy, who in return makes him happy too. Which makes him even happier. It's just an endless cycle of positivity all around. Whoever made this silly little guy fall for him, he thanks him. He didn't deserve this man but he got him anyway.

With all the love, compassion, and care in the world. He sends a message to Ryan, the corners of his eyes crinkling with fondness.

‘ _I love you._ ’

Ryan blinks, his cheeks turning red. He looks up at Shane, with a sappy, lopsided smile. His face equally matching Shane's love-riddled expression. They both tightened their grip around each other's hands, a squeeze full of hope and affection.

‘ _I love you, too._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> “Get a room!” Steven shouted. Ryan splutters his face turned into a tomato, his wings squish against his back.
> 
> Shane snickers, his tail was arched around Ryan whilst wagging near the tip. he gestures to the three Worth It boys with a smirk. “Y'all should really speak for yourself, here.”
> 
> Andrew barked out a laugh, exposing his fangs. His tail swooshed once, a sign of amusement. Adam raises a hand to cover his mouth as he giggled, wrapping his angelic wings around both Andrew and Steven. The silver-haired male pinked.
> 
> “It's true.” Andrew replies, making Shane snort. Ryan wheezed at Steven's expression.
> 
> Steven punched Andrew's arm lightly. “Hey, don't say that! We're in a heated argument of them getting a room.”
> 
> Adam chuckled. “You're so cute.”
> 
> “Get a room.” Ryan repeated Steven's words, making the silver-haired male snort.
> 
> “How about, we all get a room? A hotel room.”
> 
> Andrew scoffed, “Do you not care about our neighbors? Goodness, poor them.”
> 
> Everyone was laughing their heads off that day.
> 
>  
> 
> **//**
> 
>  
> 
> Steven: human  
> Adam: angel  
> Andrew: demon
> 
> Shane: demon  
> Ryan: Angel


End file.
